


In Her Arms

by clovercatguy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bruises, Choking, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dark, Demons, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Flying, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Fur, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Knotting, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Loud Sex, Magic, My First Fanfic, Older Woman, Oral Knotting, Past Abuse, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Witchcraft, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovercatguy/pseuds/clovercatguy
Summary: Luz has a crush on Eda, Eda can't control her demon side. Also, Luz's mom is abusive as hell and wants to send her to a gay conversion camp.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not condone homophobia, child abuse, or pedophilia of real children in any way, shape, or form.**
> 
> **I do not own the rights to these characters**
> 
> This is my first fanfic posted, and the first that was for an actual fandom instead of an original work. 
> 
> It's unbetaed, so please let me know of any tag or edits I should add.
> 
> I wrote this on mobile, so sorry if my formatting is shit.
> 
> Please mind the tags. Don't read it if any of them can offend or trigger you.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luz waved goodbye to her mom, trying to look like she was happy to be sent off to camp for the summer. As she lost sight of her mom, her smile fell. She looked down at the pamphlet in her hand for what felt like the hundredth time since her mom had told her she was going.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. Why couldn't her mom just love her for the way she was? All teens were weird, right? She clenched her hands into fists. She knew that she was weirder than the average teen. Maybe she was the weirdest person alive.

She looked down at the wrinkled face of the kid trapped in a box on the front of her crumpled pamphlet. 'That's going to be me' Luz thought, with a heavy sigh. Maybe this was the right thing to do? Her mom thought so at least.

Luz remembered how angry her mom was when she found her diary. She had written about all the crushes she had, and what she wanted them to do to her. Even worse, she had drawn some pictures of her fantasies. Some of them were harmless doodles, but others were extremely graphic, with tentacles, animals, or fantastical creatures.

Luz was terrified that her mother would murder her right then and there. Her mom had always told her to be more serious, and to get her head out of the clouds. She was always told to take the straight and narrow path, which was literal to her mother.

She had watched as her mom scoffed when two men were holding hands in a park, or made a disgusted face when a girl kissed another on the cheek at the grocery store. She could hear the mean words her mom muttered under her breath in Spanish when she saw someone wearing a gay pride shirt.

Luz knew that her mother had read all the entries in her diary about her crush on a girl who sat next to her in her history class, or how horny the female science teacher made her.

Her mother called her many things that night: desperate, disgusting, a sinner, an embarrassment, a pervert, a witch. The very next day she signed Luz up for conversion therapy camp. The camp told her mother that she would fix her up and have her in a perfectly normal box after just one summer.

'Maybe she's right' Luz thought. 'Only a gross pervert would want to fuck anything they see. This could be good for me.' 

Out if the corner of her eye, she saw a small owl stealing her prized Azura book from where her mother had carelessly tossed it. As Luz rose to grab it, the owl flew off and into a creepy, worn down house. She followed, and what she saw amazed her.

*************

She followed that bird as quickly and as quietly as she could, while also trying not to trip over misclanious scattered objects. She saw him hop through a curtain, and she carefully pulled it back. 

In front of her, was a large, bushy, grey mane of hair. It was attached to a skinny, older woman who was talking to the small owl about the items it had stolen. Luz watched in awe as she screwed the bird onto a large staff, and the owl turned into wood. 

Luz saw she was holding her book, so she took her chance. Without really thinking, she jumped out of her hiding spot and lunged for her book, snatching it from the woman's long fingers. 

"Sorry, 'scuse me, this is mine!" She shouted, while turning and sprinting back in the direction she had come from. 

She ran through the curtain, and went for the door she had come through, only to see it disappearing before her eyes! Luz tried to stop, but tripped over her own feet.

She fell to the ground, smashing her nose on her own book's hard cover. Tears automatically sprang to her eyes from the pain, and she could feel her nose start to bleed.

"You're not going anywhere" She heard a low voice say. 

She looked up at the woman who had stolen her book, and froze. Luz watched as the tall woman sauntered towards her and squatted down to her level. The woman's glowing yellow eyes examined Luz for a minute, while the small girl's face grew redder by the second, and not because of the blood pouring from her nose.

Luz thought she was absolutely beautiful. She stared into the woman's eyes as if in a trance. She started to feel lightheaded, and realized she had been holding her breath. As she let out her breath, the woman reached out for her head and grabbed Luz's face. Luz felt the shock from the contact go directly to her groin.

Luz panicked, and tried to explain, "I'm so sorry! I just wanted my book back!"

The woman moved Luz's head. "Funny little ears you have. You must be a human" she said with a small smile.  
"What's your name, kid?"

"Uhhh, Luz. Luz Noceda" she replied automatically. "What do you mean human? Aren't you human too?"

The woman took one of her long, thin fingers and drew a golden circle in the air, in front of Luz's bloody nose. In an instant, her nose stopped hurting. It felt almost like-

"Magic" Luz whispered. Her eyes grew huge.

The woman stood up with one hand on her hip, and the other holding her staff. "That's right, Luz the Human! I am Eda, the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!" she said proudly.

Luz started to unsteadily get up, but she felt Eda's thin arms wrapping around her middle to help her. Luz stood and turned, and gasped when she found herself almost touching noses with the older woman. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she was positive that Eda could hear it too.

"As much as I would love to have that little snack on your face, we should probably get you cleaned up" she said with a smirk. "Otherwise, somebody else might want to take a bite out of you."

She reached over and grabbed a torn shirt from a box of random junk and started rubbing away the blood from Luz's face. Luz tried not to squirm around, but the shirt smelled like paint and maple syrup, and was wet for some reason. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was getting rubbed on her face, cuz she had a suspicion it was gross.

"There you go! A little less edible, but just as adorable" Eda declared with a smile. 

Luz blushed at the strange compliment. "You're not going to eat me, right?" 

"Ha! Eat you? Why would I eat a potential customer?" she said with a flourish of her hands. "How would you like to own your very own psychological torture device? You could drive your enemies to madness while they slept, with this!" 

Eda held up a large, old boom box. She pushed a few buttons, and the small space was filled with a metallic screeching sound.

"Ahhhh!" Luz covered her ears and lunged for the off switch. "It's not supposed to do that!" 

She quickly shut it off and breathed a sigh of relief. She popped open the cassette player and looked at the tape. On one side it was labeled 'metal cutting'. 

"Huh, maybe it is supposed to sound like that" Luz mumbled. 

On the other side, the tape just said 'music'. Luz cautiously put it back in on the other side. An 80s rock song started blasting through the speakers. 

"Haha!" Luz proudly exclaimed. She looked up at Eda, who smiled at her.

"Not bad, kid" she said. "You seem fairly competent, for a human."

Luz opened her mouth to respond, when a large guard with a cone-shaped mask pushed himself into the tent that they were in.

"Eda the Owl Lady, you are under arrest for the misuse of magic and demon misdemeanours" he shouted. He looked over at Luz and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "And you're under arrest for fraternizing with a criminal!"

"I don't think so!" Eda growled. 

She swung back her staff and smacked the guard in the face. He let Luz go as he stumbled backwards, and Eda dealt a few more blows with her staff, until the guard fell backwards through the curtain.

Eda looked at Luz with a sparkle in her eye. "Time to get the hell out of here!" she said with a smile. 

She ran through the other side of the tent, where the door Luz had come through had been previously. Luz followed her closely, not even looking for the guard behind her. 

"But what about all of your stuff?" Luz asked. 

Eda stopped and looked at her. She tapped her staff on the ground, and all of the objects that she had, including the tent, folded themselves into a bindle. Eda grabbed it, and stuck it on one end of her staff, and then grabbed Luz and put her on the other side.

"Hang on tight, and don't look down!" is all Luz heard before the staff that she was sitting on lurched into the air. 

She opted to close her eyes altogether as they rose higher and higher in the air. The last thing she saw was the guard shaking his fist and yelling at them as they flew off.

***********

"You can open your eyes now, human" the older woman teasingly rasped in her ear. 

Eda was behind Luz, holding her close, so she didn't fall. Her arms were wrapped around the girl, and the front of her body was pressed to Luz's back.

Luz was terrified, in more ways than one. There was the obvious fear of falling, but she also was trying not to lean back even more onto Eda, or grind her hips down on her staff that was already pressing uncomfortably against her groin. She opened her eyes and gasped. She unconsciously gripped Eda's hands with one of her own for support.  
They were high in the air, and looking down at the most amazing and magical place. Luz felt like she was in one of her daydreams. There was no way this could be happening!

"Where am I? Is this real? Why are there monsters everywhere? How are you a witch?" Luz questioned, finally feeling like she could think.

"This is the Boiling Isles!" Eda explained. "There is magic everywhere here, and yes, it is all real."

They landed in a small clearing in the woods.

"Listen, this is been more than enough adventure for one day, and my mom is absolutely going to kill me if she found out I was here. Can you help me get back home?" Luz asked. Just thinking about her mom made her sick to her stomach.

"Hmmm, sure. I can get you home, but you have to help me first." Eda chuckled. "Follow me."

Eda led her to a tall house, that had a large stained glass window on top, shaped like an eye. There was also a tower in the back that Luz thought looked impressively witchy.

"We'll be safe here from any of those pesky guards" Eda said with an eyeroll.

She introduced Luz to Hooty, and said that he was a "state of the art security system".

"Welcome to The Owl House." Eda said when they made it inside.

With a snap of her fingers, she magically lit the candles, and the fireplace. A large carving of an owl on the ceiling began glowing with a bright golden light.

Luz gasped, "Wow, this is beautiful! You live here all by yourself? she wondered aloud.

"Well, I do have one roommate." Eda replied. 

At that moment, a grumbling noise was heard in the hallway off of the living room. A large shadow was coming closer to them. The shadow shrank, until a small bipedal wolf-like creature emerged. His face looked like a skull, with two horns, although one was broken. He was also wearing a tiny towel covered in yellow ducks with a little shower cap to match.

"Who dares intrude on the King of Demons?" the little creature demanded.

"Oh my god, you are soooo cute!!" exclaimed Luz, running over to pick him up and squeeze him.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is this? Eda? Help!" he shouted while trying to squirm away.

Eda walked over and picked up Luz so she would drop him. 

"Luz, this is King. King, this is Luz. She's a human" Eda said. "She's going to help us with our problem."

King had been released from Luz's clutches, and was straightening his towel. 

"Hmph, fine. As long as she doesn't squeeze me again" he said indignantly.

Meanwhile, Luz was still in Eda's arms, a little unsure what to do. She loved the feeling of being held by her. She wondered how such thin arms could still be holding her off the ground still.

'Probably witch magic' she thought.

Eda flipped Luz around so she was now being cradled. 

"Human, we need your help." Eda explained that King was once a mighty demon king that ruled over all demons until his crown was stolen. "King needs his crown back, and only a human can get it, which is where you come in." Eda explained the plan to her. "And once we get it back, we can get you home, and everyone will be happy. You in?" she finished.

Luz nodded. She was nervous about a jailbreak crown heist, but felt safe knowing that Eda would be there. 

"Yeah, let's do it!"

************

"Nobody should be punished for who they are" Luz whispered to herself, wishing that she could accept it. 

She laid in her sleeping bag, surrounded by more of Eda's misclanious human objects. The woman had given her a spare closet to use as a bedroom. 

They had gone to the conformatorium and taken back King's crown, only to have the warden destroy it. It was really only a paper crown, and not a magic-laiden artifact, but it still made King sad to know it was gone. It turned out that the warden was just a creep who wanted to go on a date with Eda. 

Luz rolled her eyes. 'Ugh, she is waaaaay out of the guy's league' she thought. 

Luz then started a small prison riot with the weirdo inmates, which also allowed them to escape. 

'Nobody should be punished for who they are' echoed in her head again. 'Am I really doing this? Am I really going to stay here?' she thought. 

Eda had given her the option to leave during the fight and prison riot, but she wanted to stay and help. After everything was over, she was supposed to leave, as part of Eda's deal, but Luz refused. How could she possibly want to go back to the human world, when all that waited for her was her own conformatorium? Here, she could be with weirdos like herself, and could hopefully learn magic from Eda.

She squeezed her eyes shut. 'My mom really is going to kill me this time.' 

Luz imagined her mom learning about what she had been doing here, instead of going to camp. She felt a pit form in her stomach, and curled up in the fetal position to try and make herself feel better. Tears pricked her eyes as memories of her mother hitting her invaded her mind. The last time she had been in the principal's office, her mother had burned her with the edge of an iron as punishment. Her back still had the painful scabs from it.

Luz hugged her arms close to her body. The memories ran through her mind, until they they morphed into nightmares of her running and hiding from her mother, who had turned into a terrifying monster. She slept fitfully all night, tossing and turning until the morning.

***********

Luz woke up the next morning and looked around. "It wasn't a dream" she realized, smiling. 

She got up and ran to the bathroom, to find Eda in there, wearing just a towel loosely wrapped around her waist. 

She looked sleepily torwards Luz, and grunted out, "who the fuck are you?"

Luz's jaw dropped at the sight of a half-asleep, topless Eda looking at her.

She momentarily ogled at the older woman's breasts, before blurting out, "I'm Luz! The human. Remember? We started a prison riot yesterday? And you said you were going to teach me magic!" Luz began to panic a little. What if Eda didn't remember her? What if she kicked her out? "You remember, right?" She could hear her voice becoming tinged with anxiety.

"Yeah, yeah. A human that wants to learn magic." she said with a yawn. "Don't talk to me until I've have my morning apple blood." Eda walked around the girl, passing close enough that they almost bumped shoulders. "Downstairs. Breakfast." Eda grumbled as she walked away.

Luz stood there in shock for a few moments, before realizing how badly she had to pee. She stumbled into the bathroom, did her morning things, and went down to the kitchen.

Eda was standing by the counter, drinking a mug full of a thick red liquid, that looked suspiciously like blood. Luz noted that she seemed at least slightly more alive than earlier.

Luz looked over at Eda with expectant eyes. "So, when do I get to learn some spells? Or maybe potions?" Luz gasped. "Or maybe a magical quest full of danger and romance?"

Eda smiled. "Danger and romance you say?"

Luz blushed. "What about your staff? When can I get one?"

Eda explained that a witch could only get a staff from a teacher, such as herself. "But I like to be a little... unconventional. You'll be working for me before learning any spells." She finished.

**********

"And that's how I became friends with Willow and Gus." Luz finished writing in her diary. She closed the book, and realized she had already been here for a few weeks. She had made friends, enemies, and gotten banned from witch school. Luz could honestly say that these had been the best weeks of her life. At the same time, Eda hadn't shown her how to do any of her own magic, and Luz was getting frustrated. 

A loud thunderclap rumbled through the living room. "Looks like a storm" King muttered.

"A storm? Oh I love thunderstorms!" Luz exclaimed happily. 

She ran outside to feel the first cool raindrops, but instead was met with burning hot droplets that began killing the plants around her.

"Boiling rain! It's boiling rain! Get back inside!" Luz heard a voice say.

She looked up, to see Eda sprinting towards her. Eda scooped her up and thew her over her shoulder and kept running until they were both safe inside.

They caught their breath for a second, until Luz said, "what the hell is that?"

Eda let out a breathless chuckle. "The plagues on the Boiling Isles are a little ironic. Boiling rain, gore-nadoes, 'pain'bows. You get the idea. I have to set up a force field spell around the house, so stay put, lest you want to be boiled alive" she said with a laugh.

Luz watched Eda put up her protection spell from the doorway. 'If Eda is so incredibly hot now, I wonder what she looked like when she was my age' Luz wondered. She tried to imagine her young, but couldn't.

Luz sighed. She was getting restless, and wished she could join Eda in making a force field. 'Tonight's the night that I'm going to have her teach me a spell. She can't leave the house in a plague!' 

Luz looked out at Eda standing in the middle of the yard while it poured boiling water down around her. 'I mean, I guess she could leave. But I'm not going to let her!' she thought with a triumphant grin.

Eda finished her spell, looking a little tired. "Oof, I must be getting old, because that really took it outta me" she grunted as she went inside. She flopped onto the couch and placed her arm over her eyes.

Luz followed her inside, and sat next to her on the couch. She waited for a moment, then gently grabbed her other arm. 

"Eda? I was hoping you would teach me a spell today? You said you would" she said softly.

Eda groaned and opened one of her eyes to look at the girl. "No. It's sleepy time for this baby owl." 

Eda grabbed a blanket and threw it over her entire body and snuggled in. She felt somebody lift the bottom of her blanket, and worm their way up, until she was face to face with Luz. The girl's body was covering her own and they were practically touching noses. Luz did her best to give her big puppy dog eyes and a small pout. 

Eda sighed. "Fine, fine. One quick spell before bed." 

She threw the blanket off of them and sat up with Luz still in her lap. "We'll start with a light spell. Easy peasy." 

She let out a loud yawn. She explained to Luz how witches do magic and showed her a light spell. She drew a golden circle in the air with her finger and it produced a ball of light that landed in Luz's hands before disappearing. 

"See? Easy. Now time for nap nap" she said while her eyes were closing.

Luz's eyes were huge. "Wait! I still don't understand! Can you do it once more? I'll record it on my phone so you only have to do it one more time. Pleeeease?" Luz pleaded.

"Mmmm... 'kay. One more time" Eda mumbled. 

Luz grabbed her phone and started recording. Eda sleepily tried to draw her circle, but it was was wavy and lopsided. As she completed it, she fell over, fast asleep.

"Eda? Eda!!" Luz yelled. "Oh shit, are you dead? Did I kill you?" 

She checked to see if she if she was breathing. She leaned over and heard soft snores coming from the woman's mouth.

Luz breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, you're not dead, but you probably shouldn't sleep here."

She looked around to find herself alone. She slumped her shoulders. "I'm going to have to carry you by myself, aren't I?" she muttered to herself. 

She sucked in a big breath of air, trying to psyche herself up. "Okay. I got this" she said, as she tried to hoist Eda up by her waist. She couldn't quite get a good grip, and wasn't strong enough to deadlift her.

"Hmmm. What about this?" she wondered to herself. 

She crouched down, and lifted one of Eda's arms and slung it over her shoulder. Then she leaned over and intertwined her arms around the woman's waist. After a little shifting around, Luz slowly and unsteadily rose to her feet. It amounted to Luz giving her a tight bear hug, with Eda's legs dragging on the ground.

"Oof. Why couldn't she have shown me a superstrength spell or something?" she said through gritted teeth. 

Luz slowly half-carried, half-dragged Eda into the woman's bedroom. By the time she got there, her legs were shaking. 

"Damn my weak nerd body" she whispered. 

She looked around for a bed, only to be greeted by an extremely large nest in the corner of the room. Luz tilted her head in confusion, before readjusting her grip on Eda and taking the last ten steps to her goal. She tried to carefully place the sleeping woman in her nest, but ended up just tossing her in because of exhaustion. 

"Oh, sorry, Eda" she apologized. 

She climbed in the nest, and tried rearranging her so she would be a little more comfortable. She covered her with a blanket, before giving one more glance at the beautiful woman. 

'She looks surprisingly happy while she's asleep' Luz thought. She stared at her a while longer, before finding herself curling up next to her. 

'God, I could just kiss her' she thought, before feeling a wave of guilt. 'No, that would probably be crossing some kind of line.' 

Luz gave a sad smile, before giving a chaste kiss on the older woman's cheek. "Sweet dreams, Eda" she whispered in her ear, before regrettably standing and leaving the room.

Luz headed back down to the living room to practice the new spell that Eda was trying to teach her. After a few minutes of attempting to draw a magic circle, there was a "Hey!" right behind her. Luz jumped and shrieked. She spun around just to see King. 

"King! What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit outta me!" Luz said angrily. 

"Sorry! Sorry, I was just watching you, and it doesn't look like you're doing any spells" he said.

"Yeah, I know" Luz said sadly. "Eda said witches have an organ that allows them to use magic, but humans don't have that. So how am I supposed to do magic?"

King looked at her and shrugged. "I dunno." He thought about it for a few moments. "You know, I've seen Eda drink a potion every morning since I've known her. What if that's where she gets her magic from? I bet if you drink it, you can use magic like Eda."

Luz's eyes lit up. "Really? Do you think it would work for a human?"

"Yeah, makes sense to me." He shrugged again. "She keeps them in a drawer in her room. They're hard to miss." He yawned. "Anyways, I'm going to my room. Rainstorms always make me sleepy" he said with another yawn.

Luz bade him goodnight, and headed back up to Eda's room. She quietly opened the door, and peeked in. From the dim candlelight, it looked like Eda was still fast asleep in her nest. 

'I'll just take one now, and tell her in the morning. She'll understand. Hopefully' Luz nervously thought to herself. 

She found the drawer that King was talking about. It was surrounded by empty potion bottles. Inside, were a few bottles with a glowing golden liquid inside, although almost all of them were half gone. She picked up a half full one out and shut the door. 

'Even if I don't drink the whole thing, this should be enough to get me started.'

She uncorked the bottle and took a small swig. She choked and coughed a few times. 

'Ugh. It tastes like grass and old meat. How does she drink this every day?' Luz shuddered. 

She looked down at the bottle and gasped. While she was coughing, she must have tapped the glass on the edge of the table, because the potion was now flowing through a large crack in the bottom.

"No, no, no!" she exclaimed. 

She tried to keep it from leaking out, but ended up having the rest of it spill out from the top. Luz let out a dejected sigh. 

"I can't even drink a potion properly. There's no way I'm going to be able to learn spells."

Tears started welling in her eyes. Suddenly, her mom's angry face flashed in her mind. 

'What if Eda gets mad that I broke one if her potions? What if she refuses to teach me magic? Or worse, what if she kicks me out?' Tears flowed freely down her face as that dreaded pit formed in her stomach again.

She froze as she heard the floorboards creak loudly behind her. Turning slowly, she heard a low growling so close that it vibrated in her bones. Luz could make out a hulking shape with four legs, and long pointy ears jutting out from its head. It had large, feathered wings that were folded close to its body, while the rest of it was covered with what looked like long, shaggy fur. 

Luz tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that the monster wouldn't be able to see her in the dark. It paused for a moment, and Luz could make out more of its details in the flickering candlelight. It was sitting on its haunches, and had sharp claws, and a mouthful of long teeth.

The creature took a few quick steps towards Luz, before taking a swipe at her with its long arm. Luz managed to roll away and dodge the attack. The creature snarled, and attempted to pounce on the girl. Luz rolled again, and tried to kick the monster's attacking arm. She connected, but it seemed to only anger the beast.

'Shit shit shit! What do I do?' Luz frantically thought. 

She crawled back to where she had been, and picked up one of the full potion bottles from the drawer. As she turned to throw it, the monster grabbed her by her leg, and picked her up, holding her upside down. She brought her arm back, as much as she could while being suspended midair, and threw the bottle at the creature's face. It flew throught the air, and collided with the target's face, then landed somewhere near Eda's nest. 

The monster shrieked and dropped Luz, who landed painfully on her back. She coughed loudly from the wind getting knocked out of her, and gasped for air. 

'Gotta move. I gotta move' she begged her limbs to work. 

She rolled onto her side, trying desperately to take deep breaths so she could stand. Before she got her chance, the monster was on her again. It grabbed her, and easily tossed her into Eda's nest. Luz made a desperate attempt to crawl away, but the creature wouldn't allow it. It raised one of its long arms, and brought it down on the girl's back. 

Luz felt like knives had sliced her skin open and she screamed. The creature continued clawing at her body, cutting and scratching everywhere. Luz just felt pain at first, but then realized that her clothes were shredded around her and she was now naked.

The monster stuck its long tongue out, and began licking the cuts on Luz's back. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was painful, but everytime the creature swiped its tongue on her cuts, they seemed to feel better. Luz was also feeling better. Her brain was feeling a little fuzzy, and she started becoming horny. The creature's tongue would sometimes start a little lower, and would swipe up her ass.

Luz found herself getting extremely wet, as it's tongue began consistently licking her asshole. She gasped when it swiped over her pussy. It made a deep rumbling sound in its throat, and flipped her over so they were face to face. Luz looked at the beast, and realized what it wanted when she set her eyes on its massive cock. Luz's eyes grew huge, and she subconsciously gulped. It was as long as her own arm, and as thick as both of her her thighs put together. 

"No way" she whispered, a little in shock. 'No fucking way that'll fit inside of me' was her whole thought. 

It was already leaking a bit of precum from the tip, and Luz looked at the monster's face. It looked like something deep inside was trying to restrain itself from plowing its entire length inside of her.

Luz took a deep breath and sat up. She gently touched the massive cock with her hands. She couldn't quite get her fingertips to touch when she wrapped both of her hands around it. She brought her mouth to where the slit was steadily leaking and took a quick lick. It tasted both musky and sweet, and she went in for another lick, then another. Soon, she was sucking on the head and swallowing the surpising amout of precum that was beginning to pool in her hands. The creature made a whining sound, and tried to force more of its length down her throat. Luz made a warning sound, and had to pull away. 

'There's no way I can swallow this' she thought sadly. She was beginning to feel bad for this creature, because she wasn't able to do what both of them wanted.

The beast begain licking Luz again, but this time it was her front. It pushed her over with its face, so she landed back in the creature's arms. It lifted her slightly, and started concentrating its tongue on her slit. Luz breath hitched as she felt the muscle slide up and swipe her clit before entering her. It lapped at her opening, and soon more of its tongue was inside, searching for every drop of Luz's slick.

Luz was in heaven. She moaned loudly when that tongue found a certain spot inside of her. Suddenly, the creature's tongue left her, and she whined. It began working on her clit, and Luz gave a small shriek. The creature continued its rhythm, furiously lapping at her clit. 

Luz felt like she was so close, and she came with a cry before she knew what was happening. Her orgasm rocked through her, as the creature continued its assault.

Soon, it became too much for her overstimulated body, and she tried to move away from the creature. It held her tight and carried on with its rhythm. 

"Fuck! Please, stop!" she begged. The monster paused and looked at her for a split second, and went back to licking her clit. 

"Oh god, it's too much!" She began crying from the assault on her tiny clit. 

Another orgasm was forced out of her while she cried, before the monster finally pulled away from her.

Luz laid in the arms of the monster, feeling like her skin was vibrating. She felt a weight on her stomach, so she looked down. She was greeted with the sight of the large, angry looking member of the beast, dripping steadily on her belly. She watched it slide down her body, until she lost sight of it, but could feel it between her thighs. The creature held it at her opening, as it dribbled precum over her sex. 

The creamy fluid made Luz's mind go blank with lust. The beast tilted her vertically, and Luz ground her hips downwards. The monster huffed as it's cock began to slide into her cunt. It was as still as possible, breathing heavily from the amount of control it was trying to keep. They let gravity pull Luz over its huge dick, until she stopped about halfway down its length. The monster growled, which vibrated into Luz.

Luz thought nothing could be better than this. She felt impossibly full, and it was amazing. She grunted and moaned as the creature started thrusting in and out of her. It grabbed her tightly with both of it's hands, and slid out of her before forcing more of it's dick inside. It did this until she could feel its furry body on her clit. Luz looked down and saw a massive bulge in her stomach. She was about to ask how it was possible that she wasn't in pain, but the monster began ramming into her. She threw her head back and could only moan. The creature grunted and growled as it used her as a fucktoy. It began moving faster and faster, until Luz couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, please! Fuuuck! Fuck me, please" she begged. "God, please! Cum in me!" 

The monster gave a few more hard thrusts and bottomed out into her with a loud screech. Luz could feel as a knot thickened and stretched her further. A torrent of cum flowed into her womb. Luz screamed as she came, every muscle in her body shook. Every jet of cum made her clench down on the creature's cock, milking it for every drop she could get. The beast held her tightly until it finished, then laid them both down in the nest and curled up around her so they were still attached.

As she came down from her high, Luz looked down to see her belly distended outwards. 

'I look fucking pregnant' she thought dreamily. 

She reached down and touched her swollen middle. She could feel the tip of the monster's cock through her skin, the thick knot keeping her stuffed with cum. The girl looked up at the face of the creature, who looked quite satisfied. It gazed at her with lidded eyes, and pulled her close enough to nuzzle her with its face. 

They stayed like that until Luz started to doze off. She woke to the feeling of the knot shrinking, and what felt like a neverending stream of cum leaving her. She watched as her belly deflated, and almost went back to it's original size once the organ was removed.

The creature moved her away from the lake of cum that was on it's fluffy belly, and made it so she was laying above its face. It began slowly licking the cum off of her thighs and moved to her center. It methodically lapped her from front to back, making sure that she was clean. 

Luz couldn't believe that she wanted to do this again, but she instinctively spread her legs to give it better access. The monster swiped its tongue over her clit and sent a jolt through her body. It moved down and stuck its entire tongue inside of her, licking the cum and slick from her. Luz found the feeling to be much different than being stretched to her limit. She writhed as the creature's tongue wriggled around and hit areas that made her toes curl. 

As they continued, she felt like every motion made her need to pee. She propped herself up on one of her elbows and looked down at the beast eating her out. She moved her hand down to furiously rub her throbbing clit. The beast looked up at her, and doubled its efforts. It moved its tongue so she she saw stars. She continued to rub herself as fast as she could, impatiently wanting release. Luz felt like she was so close. The monster growled and she could feel the vibrations travel up her spine. 

She stared intensely at the creature and watched as she squirted all over its face. She howled as she came for the fouth time for this beast. It removed its tongue and greedily gulped down every spurt of juice from her.

Luz drowsily looked at the beast with a lopsided grin. It's face was wet from her pussy juices and cum stream. It began to start slowly licking her again, and Luz's smile fell.

"Mmm, no. No more, please" she muttered. She tried to push away its head, but the beast was persistent. "Hey, stop" she said firmly. 

The creature glanced at her, and pressed on. Luz looked down and saw it's dick was fully hard again. 

"Listen, I need a break. Like, maybe just a quick snack or a nap or something" she tried to explain. 

It continued, licking her oozing hole and clit in one swift motion. Luz gasped from the motion, and turned to escape. She began crawling on her hands and knees away from the monster. The monster had an urge that had to be assuaged. It held her down with one claw, and gave a few quick licks on her asshole, before plunging its tongue inside. 

Luz's eyes widened. She had never had anything in there before, and was like nothing she had experienced. The creature quickly thrust in and out, and Luz began once again to succumb to lust. She moaned, and felt her pussy dripping between her legs. The tongue was removed as quickly as it had appeared, and Luz snapped out of her haze for a moment. 

She wiggled out from the monster's claws, and got to her feet. She ran to the edge of the nest, and tried to hop over, but the creature was on top of her before she could. It lifted her a bit, so she was hanging off the edge of the nest. It had a perfect angle to fuck her now. Luz could feel it lining up its cock with her ass. 

"Please no! There's no way it can fit! You'll rip me in half!" she pleaded. 

She tried to squirm away, but the creature held tight. It began pressing its cock head into her puckered hole. She could feel as it slowly stretched her open, farther and farther, until she thought that she would never be able to move again. 

She looked around for anything that could help her get away, and spotted the potion bottle full of glowing amber liquid on a pile of junk just outside of the nest. She reached over for it and found it just out of her grasp. She stretched as far as she could, and her fingertips barely grazed the smooth bottom of the bottle.

The beast began to give slow, short thrusts to work it's cock further into her virgin hole. Luz could feel herself moan with every stab of the huge organ impaling her. She timed every push from the monster, and moved herself forward a little bit, until she could finally grab the potion. She took it and went limp as the creature started moving faster. It moved from pinning her down, to lifting her so she was upright. She screamed as she sank further down on its cock. 

'Is this how I die?' Luz worried. 'Being impaled by a monster's cock?'

She turned as far as she could, and looked at the monster, whose head was thrown back, lost in pleasure. Its extremely long tongue was hanging out of its gaping mouth, and it's eyes were closed. 

'I have one shot at this' she thought.

She tossed the potion up into the air, and watched as it landed directly in the monster's maw.

She could see it swallow, and then- "nothing?" Luz whimpered. 

She had hoped it would stop the beast from continuing. She turned back around and leaned into the fur that was touching her head. She nuzzled into it, and realized that she was falling backwards. She reached out to prevent it, but the creature was still holding on to her. They both fell over on their sides into the nest. Luz stayed still for a few moments, wondering if they were both alright. She could still feel an arm holding her tightly, and a cock in her ass. 

'But its dick seems smaller? And so does it's arm? And where did all that fur go?' she wondered.

She turned her head to see a wide eyed Eda, with tears streaming down her face. 

"Luz I-" she whispered, stopping when she made eye contact. She swallowed. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, or made you do things that you didn't want to. I mean, of course I did." She began quietly sobbing. 

Luz went to fully turn around, and remembered that Eda's dick still resided in her butt. She carefully moved forwards, and the much smaller cock easily slid out of the previously stretched hole. Luz heard Eda make a sharp gasp as her member was removed. 

Luz turned and faced the older woman. "Eda, please don't cry" she murmured, wiping away her tears. 

Luz moved closer, and gave the woman a soft kiss on the lips. 

Eda looked at the girl in shock when she pulled away. "Listen kid, I haven't been totally honest with you. That demon that you got close and personal with? It's part of a curse. I've been drinking potions to keep it at bay, but it's been getting harder. I was too tired to take it after putting up that shield spell, and uh, here we are" she blushed as she explained. "I don't remember anything from being in the demon form, but obviously we did something." She paused. "I didn't... hurt you, did I?" she reluctantly asked.

Luz thought for a second, before slowly shaking her head. "I don't think so? But it's cock is huge! There's no way that it should have fit inside, but it did! It didn't really even hurt that much. How is that possible?" she wondered aloud.

Eda gulped. "Uh, well, the fluids from the demon are known to heal, reduce pain, and are a bit of an aphrodisiac. I'm not sure if that was supposed to be part of the curse, or if whoever cursed me just fucked up." She rolled her eyes as she said the last part.

"Why would anybody want to curse you?" Luz asked. 

Eda looked at her sadly. "I have no idea. I don't know who did it or why. But there's no real use dwelling on it. I just have to deal with it now." She paused, looking up and down at the younger girl. "Do you still want to be here?"she asked, with an expressionless face.

Luz was confused. "Uh, yeah? Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Eda sighed. "I know I hurt you in some way. I had to have. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or like you have to be here if you don't want to be."

Luz gave her a small smile. "Actually, it was the best moment of my entire life."

Eda looked confused. "What are you saying, kid?"

Luz glanced down at their still naked bodies and reached for the woman's still hard cock. It was much larger than an average penis. Luz guessed it was about nine inches long, and almost as thick as a soda can. She slid her hand down, and smirked when couldn't reach all the way around it. She gave a few short tugs, and watched as Eda's eyes widened in surprise. 

"I wanted to do this earlier, but I don't think it would have been possible for either of us" Luz said quietly. 

She shimmied downwards until she was between the woman's legs. She grabbed her cock, and carefully licked its head a few times. She watched as a large droplet of precum oozed out of her slit before swiping it away with her tongue. The girl looked up and made eye contact with Eda as she began sucking her cock.  
Luz watched as the older woman bit her lip and furrowed her brow. 

"Fuuuck" Eda groaned. 

She reached down and entangled her fingers through the girl's short hair. Luz worked her way down, swallowing the surprising amount of precum that was leaking from her large cock. 

Eda was panting and making whining sounds in her throat. She grabbed Luz's hair tightly in her hand, which made the young girl moan. Eda pulled her head down, urging her to swallow down more of her large member. Luz choked a little from her cock going further down her throat. She thought that it was as far as she could go, only getting three fourths of her dick in. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking on the woman's cock with everything she could. 

Eda growled loudly, becoming lost in pleasure. She took both of her hands and used them to move Luz's head up and down for her. She used her face as her own fuck hole, until she felt like she was close. Eda then forced her cock all the way inside of her, until she felt the girl's lips touch the very base of it.

Eda threw her head back and loudly moaned. She saw stars as she felt her knot forming in Luz's throat. A flood of cum went directly down into the girl's stomach. Her orgasm lasted for what felt like minutes. When she finally felt like she was coming down from her high, she realized that she had been practically ripping Luz's hair out with how hard she was gripping it. She let go and looked at the girl.

Luz had tears running down her red face from lack of oxygen. Eda could see the knot bulging in her small throat. She gently scratched one of her long fingernails down her neck, and could faintly feel it in her dick. 

She smiled at the girl and said, "Relax. Swallow. Breathe. Try and take slow breaths through your nose. You can still get a little air in with it in there." 

She enjoyed as Luz listened to her advice. The girl took small breaths, but it didn't seem like it was enough. Eda watched as she passed out with her still knotted in her throat.

***********

Luz woke up later feeling sore everywhere. She opened her eyes, and noticed that she was surrounded by a bunch of pillows and blankets. She sat up and looked around. She was still in Eda's nest, but the mess they had made had been cleaned up. In fact, the whole room looked a bit tidier, and maybe smelled a little bit better? She looked down at herself, and while she was still naked, the cum and other fluids from her and Eda's sexcapades had been cleaned up. She stood up, and made her way to the window. It looked like the storm was beginning to let up, with a light drizzle still falling from the sky.

'How long was I out?' Luz wondered.

She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it, before making her way to the bathroom, followed by the closet that was her room. She put on a fresh set of clothes, and went to the kitchen, where she heard the clanging of dishes.

Eda had her hair tied up, and was moving pans and dishes around. She had a rag, and broom, and a mop all magically cleaning around her. She turned as she heard Luz enter. 

"Good morning! How do you feel? I made breakfast for you" she said cheerfully. 

She motioned to the table, which had a place set with what looked like eggs, toast, and some purpleish mush. Luz sat where she was directed, and cautiously took a bite of each. Her eyes lit up, and she started shoveling it in her mouth. Usually the food in the Boiling Isles wasn't very human-friendly, but whatever Eda had made was delicious. She ravenously ate, while Eda sat and watched her while sipping on her apple blood.

"I want to talk to you about what happened last night" Eda stated. 

Luz choked on her juice that she was drinking. After sputtering for a minute, she composed herself.

"Uh, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, trying not to sound worried.

Eda took a deep breath. "I want to know what you want." She paused, looking for the right words. "I want to know what you want regarding our relationship. If you want to go back to the human world and never want to see me ever again, or if you strictly want a teacher/student relationship, I get it, kid." She tried to say it as evenly as she could, but her voice quivered at the end. "But if you want more than that, I need to know."

Luz cleared her throat and looked the older woman in her eyes. "I want more" she said firmly.

Eda searched the young girl's face for any hesitation or uncertainty, but could find none. She opened her mouth to speak, but Luz cut her off.

"Eda, from the first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful being I had ever seen. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. All I've wanted since I arrived here is for you to hold me, and kiss me, and-" she blushed deeply. "And ya know... Other stuff. And last night was beyond anything that I ever imagined. A bit unexpected, I guess. But I loved it! It's all I've ever wanted. You're all I've ever wanted." She looked up at Eda as she trailed off. 

The woman was looking at her with a smirk and a slight blush in her cheeks. She motioned the girl to come closer. Luz stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. Eda took her hand in hers and smiled. She pulled the girl down, so they were face to face, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Her small kiss morphed into a deep kiss as Luz moved to straddle the woman's lap. Soon they were making out, with Eda dominating her mouth. The older woman bit the girl's bottom lip, and Luz groaned.

Luz realized that she needed to breathe, so she broke the kiss, panting. They stared at each other, both needing the other. Luz was grinding on Eda's lap, looking for any kind of friction against her throbbing pussy.

"You're getting your pants wet, human" Eda rasped playfully in her ear.

Luz looked down, and realized that she was so wet, that she had soaked through her shorts.

"Then maybe you should fucking take them off" Luz growled aggressively, capturing the older woman's lips in her own again. 

Eda reached under her shirt, and palmed at her teenage tits. They felt so small in her hands, and she had to see them. She took the girl's shirt off, and was met with her small, perky breasts. Her nipples were puffy and made Eda's mouth water. She took one into her mouth and played with her nipple with her tongue. 

Luz felt like she was crawling out of her skin. She needed her inside now. She hastily fumbled around for Eda's dick, and fished it out of the woman's pants. It was rock hard and began leaking on Luz's hand. Luz unceremoniously lined herself up with it, and lowered herself all the way, her body swallowing it whole.

They moaned in unison. Luz threw back her head as she moved her hips back and forth, desperately wanting more friction. Eda took the opportunity to nip at her throat, which made Luz gasp. The woman gave little love bites on one side of her neck, followed by a few kisses. She switched to the other side, and sank her teeth into the girl, just enough to leave a very distinguished mark.

"Ugh, please Eda! I need more!" Luz begged pitifully.

Eda smirked with her lips still against her neck. "Then get up and bend over the table" she rasped in a demanding tone. 

Luz stopped moving and looked at the woman with a disappointed expression. She waited for a moment to see if the older woman was serious, but Eda held firm. Luz slowly stood up and removed Eda's cock from inside, her pussy fluids drenching the older woman's pants. The small girl turned and bent over the kitchen table, her legs spread slightly. 

Eda took a moment to appreciate the sight. The girl had the cutest bubble butt, and Eda could see her juices running down her legs. She licked her lips, wanting to slowly explore the teen's young body, but knowing that's not what Luz wanted right now.

Eda stood, took off her shirt and soaked pants, and approached the girl. She took her cock, and slowly rubbed the tip on her clit a few times, loving the whining sounds Luz made. She moved her cockhead to the girl's pussy, only barely entering her.

"What do you want, human?" Eda asked.

Luz felt like she was losing her mind. "Please Eda, please. Please fuck me, and knot me, and fill me with your cum, and-" 

Eda cut off her pleas by ramming her entire cock inside. She pumped in and out of her hard and fast. 

"Oh god, oh god, yessss" Luz moaned. 

She wished she could grab on to anything for support, but all she could do is scratch at the table. She could feel herself squirting with every hard thrust inside of her. 

"Please Eda, please" she whined. "Please, I'm so close!"

Eda wrapped her hand around the girl's throat. "Then cum, human" she demanded.

Luz could feel the pressure building quickly between her legs, and before she knew what was happening, she came, hard. She couldn't make a noise while being choked, so she came silently, with her pussy drenching Eda from the waist down.

Eda could feel that she was close, so she gave a few last hard thrusts before burying her dick as far as it could go. She gripped the girl's throat so hard that bruises faintly appeared. Eda felt her knot harden, and cum erupt into the girl's womb. She held tight as she filled the teen with her seed.

Luz body spasmed from her orgasm. She felt pure pleasure from being filled by Eda. Her head began feeling fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Before she blacked out, Eda released her hand from her neck, and Luz gasped for air. She took deep breaths, coughing a few times, before being able to control her breathing again.

Luz tried shifting around, and could feel the large amount of cum in her belly, corked by Eda's knot. Eda reached down and rubbed the girl's stomach, which only extended out a bit, at least compared to the day before. 

She pressed down a little, and Luz groaned. "Eda, I'm so full" she whined. 

Eda gave a low chuckle and pressed down harder. "Yes, you are, kid." 

Luz cried out from the pressure in her abdomen. She wanted to move, but was pinned against the table. 

Eda loved the feeling of Luz squirming around while being knotted in her tiny pussy. She pressed down and released a few times, relishing the way that the girl would jump in shock and try to move away. 

Eda chuckled again. "Sorry, human. You're just so much fun to play with" she said with a final firm push.

Luz let out another whine. "Eda, no, it hurts." She wiggled around and Eda hummed in satisfaction. 

The woman could feel her knot shrinking, and Eda slipped out of Luz, a torrent of cum following. Eda flipped her around so they were facing each other and gave her a long, deep kiss. Luz moaned in her mouth. 

Eda pulled away, and surveyed the damage she had done. Multiple small bruises, and a large bite mark decorated her neck. She had scratch marks on her back and ass, where Eda had gotten carried away. Cum was leaking out of the girl, and her pussy juices had gotten everywhere else.

Eda thought Luz was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The older woman leaned down and gave her a slow, deep kiss. 

"Luz, I love you" she said as she broke the kiss. "I want you to know, that I truly do love you."

Luz looked her with wide eyes. "Eda, I love you too. I've been in love with you, even before last night. I... I want to do everything with you." She blushed deeply at her confession.

Eda smirked. "Everything you say?" She said with a suggestive look in her eyes.

************

Luz looked out over the Boiling Isles. The sun was setting, and turned the sky the most vibrant colors. Both of them were sitting side by side, high in the air on Eda's staff. Luz rested her head in Eda's shoulder.

"The Isles might be gross and smelly up close, but when you take a step back it can be beautiful" Eda said. 

It had been a few weeks since the boiling rainstorm, and the pair had been completely inseparable. They had initially tried to hide their relationship from King, but after catching them making out in the hallway, they came clean. He had taken it better than they thought he would. At first he was a little jealous that they weren't paying as much attention to him, but eventually got over it when he saw how happy they made each other.

As far as anybody else, Eda had asked Luz to keep their relationship on a need to know basis. Eda was already a wanted criminal, but figured she shouldn't push her luck. She also didn't want people to look at Luz differently. As far as anybody knew, they had a close relationship as student and teacher.

"Luz, there's something I wanted to ask you" Eda said. Luz picked up a tinge of underlying nervousness as the woman spoke. "The first night we were together-" she paused, trying to choose the right words. "I cleaned you up afterwards. I healed the wounds I had given you, and cast a small sleeping spell because I thought you needed it." The older woman glanced at the younger girl before continuing. "Some of the wounds weren't from me. You had a burn on your back, as well as some old bruises. Not to mention the old scars I found..." she trailed off. Eda held Luz close in a tight hug. "I need to know where you got them from" she finished in a firm voice.

Luz felt like the pit in her stomach was so heavy that they shouldn't be able to still be airborne. "You know me, so clumsy" she answered shakily. "I probably just tripped or something" she lied.

Eda looked at the girl who couldn't make eye contact. "I know you're scared. But I won't tell anybody. And I'll keep you safe. I promise" Eda said, trying to keep her emotions from flaring up and scaring the girl. 

Luz turned and wrapped her legs around Eda so they were in an extremely close hug. The girl closed her eyes and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Luz whispered, "my mom."

She broke down and sobbed on Eda's shoulder, while the woman held her, and gave small kisses on her head. After a little bit, she quieted down. 

"She would punish me for being bad or weird" Luz murmured. "If I got sent to the principal's office, or did or said something she didn't like, she would get mad and hit me." She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "The last burn she gave me on my back was from when she found my diary. There was a lot of... personal stuff I wrote in there that she didn't like."

Luz looked up at Eda and froze. The woman looked furious, but was trying to hide it from the girl. Eda squeezed her even tighter than before. "I will never let anybody hurt you again, human. I swear it" she whispered in a determined tone.

They continued to watch the sun set while holding each other. Luz felt like nothing bad could happen to her, as long as she was held in Eda's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this originally was "what if 'normal' people camp is just a conversion camp". Also it was going to be a fun, lighthearted story of running away and falling in love.
> 
> It got a little dark, but I hope you liked it. Please let me know of any edits or tags I should add, or any suggestions for future stories. :)


End file.
